


Shaky Hands

by Mari_Rey



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Gen, Mighty Nien, Shaky Hands, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Rey/pseuds/Mari_Rey
Summary: After a day of traveling, the Mighty Nien camp and ask their wizard to do a small favor.





	Shaky Hands

die Scheiße. The silver wire dropped from his hands and landed in the muddy ground. Caleb hoped none of his friends noticed. They were already rather protective of him today. He had burned another person. Snuffed another life. The shock and pained face of his attacker flashed in front of him. Caleb made it a quick death. As the voices of his parents echoed in his mind. 

Caleb picked up the silver thread. He rubbed the mud onto his cloak. And forced his shaking hands to complete the circle of the alarm spell. The alarm spell and the bubble would be welcomed tonight. It had been raining for most of the afternoon when the Mighty Nien had finally stopped. They had found a small cave entrance. Or Caduceus had. The pink firbolg enjoying the wet woods. Now he was out there collecting whatever dry firewood that could be found. Caleb was just finishing the alarm spell when Caduceus returned. Caleb noticed his presence with the small ding of alarm in his head. His hands were full but his face had a sour expression to it. 

“I am not sure if we will have a warm dinner tonight. The rain has soaked every branch I found.” Caduceus said as he dropped the logs near the cave entrance.

“Why did you bring some anyway? I mean, we do still have some dry rations in the haversack.” Jester asked look up from her journal.

“I thought that our esteemed wizard would be able to dry them off with one of his fire spells.” Caduceus said. 

Caleb looked up startled from his book. He had just been checking the changes to the dome spell. His hands shook again. 

“Oh, of course, Caleb can do that! He is amazing and can do anything.” Nott said face dropping when he noticed Caleb. “I mean, if he wanted too . . .” 

“Ja, I could do that. It is only a simple cantrip.” Caleb said slowly. He carefully put the book back in its holster. He sat over near the logs. Sleeves rolled up a bit, as fire was a dangerous beast. He pulled the components from his pockets, whispered the words quietly, and his hands were engulfed in flames. He tried not to look at his hands. He could feel them shake. The others were all looking at him and he knew they saw his weakness. Quietly Caleb said “I can hold these flames for 10 mins. That should get them dry enough.” 

Jester cheered with Nott. Caduceus smiled then moved to prepare dinner. Beau watched Yasha from the cave entrance. Yasha was meditating a smile on her face. Fjord was helping Caduceus with dinner preparation. Caleb stared at his hands. Mind counting down to when the spell would end. He tried to ignore the faces of those he burned. The fire was shaking and fluttering with his breath. Eyes watering from the heat of the flames, when he felt the presence of someone sit down beside him. Jumping Caleb turned to face Nott. Muddy and well worn after a day of travel. Nott reached out and warmed her hands on Caleb’s. She smiled up at him. “This is a good thing you did Caleb. I was sure we would be frozen and eating bread for dinner. Instead we will be all warm and roast some kebabs”. The spell almost over, Caleb pointed at the campfire, flames catching instantly. 

“Ja, Nott it is a good thing.” Caleb said. He sat there for a while feeling the heat of the flames soak into his bones. Before pulling out his book and setting to work once again. Nott smiled and went to stea- help Caduceus and Fjord with dinner. She had some rabbit meat they could use.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly feel I could do the whole Whumptober with just the Mighty Nien. I am not but it could be done. Any comments or critiques welcomed. I am trying to get better.


End file.
